merci voldemort
by dragopotter
Summary: one shot sur HarryXDraco et comme je suis plus que nul pour les resumés je vous laiise decouvrir!lol


_**Merci voldemort**_

_Disclamer : les persos ne m appartiennent pas sinon croyez moi y aurait certain couple qui serai ensemble depuis longtemps !_

_Attention slash (homophobe s'abstenir) HP/DM_

_note: soyez indulgent j ai écris ça il était trois heures du matin et j avais pô les idées claires!_

POV de Harry 

Bonjour ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 17 ans donc je suis majeur dans le monde magique. Il y a maintenant 6 ans que je connais ce monde et Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre diriger par Albus Dumbledore. Je suis célèbre en tant que sorcier depuis mes un an car j'ai résisté, grâce au sacrifice de ma mère, au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort ou celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Eh oui ! Vous avez bien entendu « devait » ! Je l'ai vaincu, il y a 5 mois ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie et ce pour plusieurs raisons.



_**A partir de là flash-back :**_

_23 décembre Grande salle Poudlard_

Ce jour dans la grande salle il n'y avait que peut d'élèves du fait des vacances. En effet seulement une dizaine d'élèves dont notre trio de choc composé de Ronald « Ron » Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Dans les autres élèves présents il y a aussi Draco Malfoy obliger de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances depuis la mort de ses parents deux moi plus tôt tué par voldemort pour trahison. Depuis ce jour, il n'était plus le même, il n'envoyait plus, comme à son habitude, de pique à Harry ce qui bizarrement ennuyer ce dernier.

C'est ce soir là que voldemort a attaqué. Pendant le repas Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler légèrement signe que voldemort était en Angleterre. D'un coup une vingtaine de mangemort pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, les professeurs aidés des élèves les plus âgés vinrent à bout aisément. Dans toute cette agitation, seul drago remarqua que Harry souffrait à cause de sa cicatrice.

Harry ! Harry que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il est là Malefoy! Dans l'école !

Harry concentres-toi sur tes pouvoirs.

Professeur j'ai mal

Concentre-toi et la douleur disparaîtra. Harry si tu veux avoir une chance de battre Tom il faut te concentrer!

Tu devrais écouter ton professeur Harry bien que je ne sois pas sur que cela te servira entant donné que je vais te tuer.

Voldemort fit une pause afin de regarder les alentours

Tiens mais qui vois-je? Le seul héritier de Lucius Malefoy! Ce seras un plaisir de te tuer tout comme je l'ai fait avec tes parents

Vous ne le toucherais pas espèce de…

Tout en disant cela Harry avait sorti sa baguette et concentré sa magie dessus. Malheureusement Voldemort eu le temps de jeter un sort.

Endoloris!

Le sort toucha Draco de plein fouet. A cette vue, Harry sentit la fureur l'envahir ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa puissance. Un halot de lumière se forma tout autour de lui sous les regards ébahis des élèves et membres de l'ordre du phœnix présent dans la salle.

Soudain Harry lança un avada kedavra d'une telle puissance que le bouclier de voldemort ne put protéger celui-ci et qu'il tomba mort. Suite a ça Harry alla jusqu'à Draco contre qui il se blottit. Quelque seconde plus tard il perdit connaissance à cause de l'épuisement.

_Infirmerie_

Allonger sur un lit le sauveur émerge.

Sirius?

Harry tu es enfin réveillé!

Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là?

2jour. Au fait Joyeux Noël

A toi aussi. Et Draco?

Il est sorti hier. Plus de peur que de mal. Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça face à Malefoy?

…

Tu l'aime?

Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Demanda Harry un peu trop vivement

Parce que lorsque Remus dormait après les pleines lunes moi aussi je me blottissais contre lui. Ça me donnait l'impression de le protéger.

Je crois que… j'ai des sentiments pour lui

Entre temps le prince des slytherin était entré dans l'infirmerie et avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

C'est bon a savoir Potter

Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

Assez pour savoir que tu t'intéresse à moi

Draco éclata de rire alors qu'Harry devenait d'une belle couleur tomate. Sirius voyant que la conversation était personnel s'éclipsa. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jusqu'à ce que Draco le rompe.

merci de m'avoir…protéger face à voldemort

c'est rien, j'avais absolument pas envie qu'il te tue

Comment est-ce que je pourrais te remercier?

En oubliant ce que tu as entendu lorsque je parlais avec Sirius ou en ne m'humiliant pas avec ça.

J'en ai pas l'intention!

D'oublier ou de m'humilier?

Les deux.

Hein!!!!

Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne ressens pas a même chose?

Tes conquêtes féminines

Je suis bi

La haine que tu éprouve pour moi depuis notre première année

Vengeance

Vengeance?

Je te signal que tu as refusé mon amitié le premier jour et crois moi ou non mais ça m'a blessé!

Je suis désolé et crois moi je regrette vraiment la réaction que j'ai eu ce jour là.

Dans ce cas je te propose de tout recommencer à zéro?

Je ne peux pas! Je suis désolé!

Pourquoi? demanda Draco totalement déconcerté

Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas occulter et qui empêcherai que l'on soit ami

"Le fait que je veuille plus que ça par exemple"pensa Harry.

si ce sont les injures que j'ai…

Non! C'est pas à cause de ça c'est juste que…

C'est a cause de ce que tu as dit a Black tout à l'heure?

…

Harry! Répond!

Harry sursauta a l'entente de son prénom et murmura un "oui" à peine audible mais que Draco ne loupa pas. Quand il entendit ce oui notre dragon eu un grand sourire et ajouta:

alors dans ce cas accepterais-tu que l'on soit plus que des amis?

PARDON!

Tuas bien entendu. Après tout on a été ennemis et je pense que personne ne te connais mieux que moi, pas même la belette et la sang de bourbe!

Arrêtes d'insulter mes amis Malefoy!

Désolé, une veille habitude. Mais je n'ai rien contre eux

Alors pourquoi tu les insulte?

Pour sauver les apparences. Imagine ce que ça aurait donné si mon père m'avait pris à copiner avec un Weasley et une fille de moldus. Maintenant réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

Tu me propose qu'on sorte ensemble?

C'est ça!

En guise de réponse Harry ne fit que rougir.

Je prends ça pour un oui! Maintenant tu accepterais que …que je t'embrasse?

T'as même pas besoin de le demander!

Se rapprochant petit à petit, ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement puis plus profondément jusqu'au moment ou 2 intrus vinrent les interrompre.

Euh! Moony tu crois qu'on dérange?

Je pense mais ils sont tellement "chou"!

Nos deux tourtereaux s'écrièrent d'une même voix

DEHORS!!!!!!!

En entendant ce remus ménage Mrs Pomfrey mit Sirius et Remus dehors et laissa les deux amoureux entre eux.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

POV de Harry 

Voilà vous savez tout. Depuis ce jour Dray et moi filons le parfait amour, il est même devenu ami avec Ron et Hermione, mais ça c'est une autre histoire!

Au fait, je suis enceint deux trois mois, vous trouver pas ça génial?

FIN 

Bon je sais c'est pas top mais si vous pouviez laisser un petit commentaire se serais gentil même si c'est pour me lancer des tomates pourries du moment que c'est constructif!

Allez kiss

_dragopotter_


End file.
